Royal Love
by LovebirdsJATE
Summary: Its diffrent. Medieval ages. Jacks a royal prince and Kate, well, Kates a pesant....will it ever work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Ehm. This is a very odd fanfiction. It takes place in midevil times. Its very diffrent. I know where I am going with it. It all depends on if people like it or not. So. Read and Review.**

Chapter 1

Jack Christian Shephard was a prince. His father, Christian Shephard was a king and his mother Margo Shephard was a queen.

Although Jack was caring for his people and tried to feed the hungry his mother and father did not. They where disappointed in Jack and his way of living and the way he treated the peasants. Jack's parents also wanted him to get married; they had tried many times to get him to marry Princess Ana Lucia, who, unfortunately, was mysteriously murdered. Then his parents had found him another bride. Her name was Juliet, she was pretty and nice and waiting for Jack in the grand hall. Jack how ever had told her and his parents he needed fresh air, and went out side the huge castle into one of the court yards.

Jack sat behind a huge oak tree, his feet dangling into the water. Sometimes he hated being a prince. People tended to worship him and he didn't want that. He wanted to help people. To get married, rule the kingdom and help people. But he didn't want to get married to just anybody. He wanted to find a special girl. He had been introduced to many princesses, all who had been selfish and spoiled. There were many girls who worked in the kingdom he could marry and peasants in the small town next to it. If Jack was to marry a peasant or worker he'd be laughed out of the castle. Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

Suddenly, he heard humming. Jack sat up straight and opened his eyes. Across from the peaceful river was a young woman plucking flowers. Jack stood up. "Hey, you!" Jack called. The girl looked up and her eyes widened. She gathered herself up and brushed the dirt of off her brown dress.

"Your, highness." She curtseyed. Jack started at her. She was wearing a brown dress. It came down to her ankles and she wore no shoes. She had brown curly hair up in a messy bun and was very skinny. She was holding a basket with wildflowers in it.

"What are you doing?" Jack demanded.

"I was picking flowers for my mom's birthday, your highness." She told him politely.

"On royal land?"

"The river is the boundary, your highness." She informed him. Jack thought for a moment. She was right, peasants where not aloud to cross over the river.

"What's your name?"

"Kate Austen, daughter of Sam and Diana Austen." She told him. Jack nodded.

"Um…well…ok…" Jack said rubbing the back of his neck. Kate smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Jack?" Margo called approaching him. She looked at Kate who curtseyed quickly. She turned back to Jack. "What are you doing? Talking to a peasant?" She said fury in her voice.

Jack glanced at Kate, she looked hurt. "She's very nice, mum." Jack told his mother.

"I don't care, Jack. She's dirt. Juliet is waiting for you! How would she feel if she found out you where out here having relations with dirt!" Margo asked furiously.

"She's not dirt, mum!" Jack stood up for Kate. He glanced at Kate; she looked shocked and hurt at the same time. "Stop treating people like this. I do not like Juliet. Maybe I want to marry Kate!" Jack surprised himself. Margo's face went ghost pale. Jack looked at Kate who looked just as surprised. He looked back at his mom whose face had suddenly gone tomato red.

"I will have none of that, Jack! Get into the palace and go entertain Juliet!" Margo ordered but kept her voice calm. A lady must never raise her voice to loud or strain her throat. She turned to Kate who was still shocked. "And you, peasant, leave the castle grounds!" Kate curtseyed.

"Yes, you highness…" Kate said politely.

"Mom, she's not even on castle grounds." Jack told his mom and Kate smiled.

"I rule the land!" She snapped. She turned to Jack. "Never speak to her again! Go into the castle! I never want to see this dirt again!" She turned to Kate again but she was gone.

Later that evening Jack was sitting in his room, bent over a book, his maid tending the fire and tiding up. Jack was close friends with her, her name was Sun. He looked up from the book and watched her. She looked up and smiled at her.

* * *

"If its not to bold of me to say, your highness, but I heard Queen Margo caught you taking to a peasant this afternoon." She told him. Jack looked down and smiled at the memory of Kate.

"I talk to peasants all the time, Sun." He told her. Sun had a secret smile on when he looked back up at her. Sun glanced at him knowingly and looked back down.

"Ah, that maybe so, Prince, but you where supposed to be meeting the lovely Juliet." Sun pointed out. Jack chuckled. Sun paused her dusting. "What was her name?" She asked. Jack glanced up.

"What makes you think I got a name?" He asked suspiciously. Sun shrugged.

"Good night, your highness." She curtseyed before shutting the door, leaving Jack alone.

Jack rolled over and pulled the covers up over his head and shut his eyes. He to let sleep take him but it wouldn't. Jack sighed angrily.

After a few hours his thoughts drifted to Kate and Juliet. _Juliet it beautiful…_He thought. _But she's so selfish and doesn't really respect me…Kate's very beautiful…what? JACK! You can't think like that! _Jack scolded himself. _She seemed nice. But she sure was shocked when I said I was going to marry her…maybe I should apologize…yes, tomorrow I'm riding through the town…that stupid ball invitation…I don't want to go to a ball! I hate them…I'll apologize to Kate then…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...more people liked it then I thought! Enjoy everyone!:)**

Chapter 2:

Jack gracefully gathered himself up onto his horse. He patted the horse's neck lovingly. Soon he and two other men set off. Jack could always ride in the cart but he loved to ride his horse. The horse he had gotten for his birthday one year. The town had given her to him. She was beautiful. Long brown mane and tail with glossy fur that gleamed beautifully in the sun. She was an excellent ride. Her name was Olivia. Jack and his two men entered the town. Jack scanned everywhere for Kate. Then he saw her.

She looked more beautiful then the day before. She stood with another man and a women. Laughing at something.

Jack turned to his companions. "Go deliver the invitations. I have some business to attended to."

"Yes, prince." One said and they left. Jack walked his horse over to Kate. She looked up and curtseyed but not before her eyes quickly dashed down his body. The man and the women looked behind them the man bowed and the women curtseyed.

"Kate." Jack said smiling.

"Your, highness," Kate smiled back. "is there anything me or my parents could help you with?" Kate asked. Jack smiled and dismounted. He turned to her parents.

"What are your names?" He asked.

"Diana and Sam Austen, you highness." Sam said and Sam and Diana bowed and curtseyed again. Jack smiled at them.

"Kate," he turned to Kate. "I'd like to apologize for saying I wanted to marry you yesterday." He said directly to her face. Kate's face fell and Jack wondered why.

"Apology accepted." She told him and turned around. Jack noticed Sam and Diana had left.

"Ehm…" Jack turned Kate around. "Is that all?" He asked. Kate nodded. "Oh…ah…well…good bye then!" Jack told her happily when really he wasn't. He hadn't expected more had he? Jack turned around and was about to hop onto Olivia when Kate called him back.

"You know, you hardly ever come into town." Kate told him. Jack turned around and looked at her. "I mean…never…" She trailed off and looked at the ground.

"Do you want me come more?" Jack asked flirtatiously. Kate's head snapped up. She looked flattered but angry at the same time.

"My friend is sick. She's pregnant and sick. I bet you didn't know about that did you?" Kate asked angrily. She walked up to him. Jack started at her. She had wonderfully hazel eyes. But now they gleamed with anger and…something else but Jack couldn't place the look . "Did you know that, Ja – your highness?" She demanded.

"No, Kate, I didn't." He confessed, dragging his eyes away from hers and to the ground.

"That's what I thought. You are always fighting with your parents and saying you want to help people when really, you never _do anything_! Listen, Prince, if you want to help people you need to know what's wrong with them! Not everyone is starving! For example: My little sister isn't although I am!" She told him then she stopped. Jack looked up. She looked embarrassed and was starting at the ground also.

"Your-ah…starving?" He asked, concern in his voice. Kate shrugged.

"Sometimes." She whispered. "Sometime we don't have enough food so I give it to my little sister. She's just wee, 6 years old maybe. She needs to eat more then I do." Kate murmured starting at the ground still.

"Kate, look at me." Kate titled her head up and looked into his eyes. "Everyone has the right to eat." He told her gently, his voice just a little bit louder then a whisper. Suddenly, Kate's sadness was gone and she was angry.

"Then why do you throw away your food every night instead of giving leftovers to people like me, Jack! Your people need you and you never come into town so you don't know!" Kate told him firmly forgetting he was the prince and calling him Jack. It felt good.

"Kate! I have important things I need to do! I'm the prince!"

"Yeah? Well then tell them you have things you need to take care of! Its not that hard, Jack!" She yelled. She just yelled at a prince.

"Fine!" Jack yelled back. He turned around and mounted his horse.

"Fine!" Kate screamed. "I expect you to come down here everyday until…the end of June!"

"That's two months!" Jack cried.

"To bad!" Kate screamed loudly.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Call me, Jack more often!" He paused. "That's an order!"

"Fine!" Kate screamed again. "Good-bye!"

"Good-bye!" And with that Jack cantered out of the town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kate woke up with the sunrise. She stepped out of her pajamas and replaced them with her only dress then she went outside and looked around. The sun was just peaking up and the birds were starting to wake up and sing delightfully. Kate sighed and began to walk down the dirt road. The dirt lasted until the real town began and it turned into cobble stone. Kate smiled at the little town. She didn't live in town; her father was a farmer so they moved to where they were more land for him. Kate liked to take walks every morning before starting her chores for the day. Kate suddenly heard horse feet behind her and turned around.

"Jack!" She gasped. Jack grinned and hoped of the horse. "What are you doing here?" She whispered between clenched teeth. Jack looked taken aback.

"You told me to come." He said in confusion.

"Oh…" Kate murmured. "Righhhttt…" She squinted and nodded her head. "I didn't think you'd come…" She smirked at him. She looked down his body. He wore brown leggings with a long red shirt and brown belt tied around his waist. He wore no crown and he wore flat shoes. "Your dressed reasonably." She stated.

"And you wore that dress yesterday." Jack told her. Kate glanced at the ground.

"I, unlike your mother, have only one dress, Jack." Kate told him. Jack didn't reply.

"So, um…today…how about a quick tour of the town, get to know the peasants…" Jack asked eagerly. Kate looked up, one eyebrow raised.

"Look, Jack, you _can't_ call them peasants." She told him holding her hands out in front of her. Jack frowned and stroked his horse's neck.

"Why not?" He demanded. Kate sighed.

"How would you…you know what, Jack?" She asked shaking her head. Jack looked at her intently. "This isn't going to work…I'm sorry I made you think it would…you need to find someone else…I am…just…I've got chores to attend to." She curtseyed. "Good day, you highness." She walked past him but Jack grabbed her arm and spun her around, their bodies pressed against one another firmly. Kate gasped slightly. Jack pulled her tighter against him. He looked at her pleadingly.

"Kate, I _need_ this." He begged. "Please help me?" He asked quietly. Kate started up at his eyes and saw the goodness buried under all of his royalty and his castle and all that he had grown up to know. Kate smiled.

"You're the prince, can't you make me?" She asked. Jack smiled.

"I would but I want to know you want to." He told her gently. Kate smiled at him.

"Okay. I'll help you."

"Now, this is Sawyer, he owns the 'everything and anything store'." Kate giggled. "I've known him since I was a baby."

Kate was giving Jack a tour around the small town. So far they had met Claire, her pregnant and sick friend who lived with her husband Charlie. Claire sold fruits and Charlie played music on the street for coins. They had met Hurley who lived with his girlfriend Libby, they helped medically where they could.

Sawyer bowed deeply to Jack. Jack smiled at him. "Don't bother bowing, Sawyer." Sawyer looked up surprise and then smirked.

"Uh oh." Kate giggled. "Sawyer has a tendency for being very arrogant." She was leaning towards Jack and a few times that day her hand had brushed his. Jack smirked at Sawyer.

"Are you having any trouble living here, Sawyer?" Jack asked him. Sawyer's smirked widened and looked at Kate.

"Just trying to get Freckles to give me a shot." He started deeply at Kate. Kate rolled her eyes. "See?" He looked at Jack and grinned. Kate smiled and said goodbye to Sawyer. Jack and Kate began to walk down the path to the castle.

"Now, what do you never call someone like me?" Kate asked. Jack paused for a moment.

"A peasant…or dirt." He added. Kate smiled and nodded.

"Now…what's a nice conversation?" She asked sweetly.

"Um…how their trade is going?" Jack asked.

"Yes." She glanced at him and smiled. They where about 20 feet from the castle when Kate came to an abrupt halt. Jack turned and looked at her. "I can't be seen with you. Remember?" She asked quietly looking at the ground. "I'm _dirt_." She recalled. "Your highness says so. Queen Margo." Jack took her chin with his forefinger and thumb and made her look at him,

"You are not dirt, Kate." He told her firmly. "You're very, very nice and I truly enjoyed spending my day with you." Kate smiled and blushed.

"I liked spending my day with you too." She whispered. Jack stepped closer to her but Kate backed up. "Do you think that if you talked to King Christian and Queen Margo, I could teach you on the castle grounds how to care for your people but not leave home everyday?" She asked. Jack smiled.

"I can try."

"Great." She backed fully away from him. "I'll see you then, you highness."

"Jack." He corrected. Kate smiled and turned away from him.

"So…ah…I had this idea…" Jack trailed off at dinner that night. Margo and Christian looked up at him. "See, I want to help people in the town…" Margo and Christian sighed. "And ah…I met with this lovely young lady this after noon. Her name is Kate Austen, daughter of Sam and Diana Austen…she's been teaching me about the town, introducing me to the commoners." He said nodding at his parents. "She was thinking that we could learn to take care of people on the castle grounds instead…" Jack trailed off. "So, tomorrow Kate will be here, helping me with that." He looked at his parents hopefully.

"She'll steal something." Christian explained.

"She won't go in the castle."

"A commoner, Jack, do you really think you need to learn from one of _them_? Their _dirt_." She took a gently bite of her chicken and a tiny sip of water.

"She is **not **dirt, mum!" Jack said firmly. "Her name is Kate and I think she's a fantastic lady! What's the worse that could happen?"

Margo looked at Christian who sighed. "I want you to be with Juliet, Jack." Christian told him. Margo nodded.

"I know! I know! But I'm not going to _marry_, Kate!" Jack exclaimed. "I can't marry a peasant!"

"That's right." Margo said nodding.

"Fine. You can have but if you and her start to have a relationship I you to never see her again." Christian told him firmly.

For some reason this annoyed Jack. He knew he didn't love Kate, she was beautiful and kind. But he'd never marry her. It wouldn't be horrible to marry her. But he had only just met her and he didn't think that she was bad person. In fact, he thought she'd make a wonderful queen.

Hope you like it! Sorry for the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack woke up with a jolt and looked around. It was late afternoon and he realized he needed to find Kate and tell her about the plan. He jumped out of bed and ran around wondering why no one had woken him. He quickly got dressed in a loose, button and string up shirt, a black belt loosely wrapped around his waist with black pants. He pulled on knee high boots and ran out his room only to crash right into Sun. Jack gathered himself up and ran around her. "Sorry!" He yelled as he ran past. Jack ran as far as he could past everyone, out the castle doors and to his horse. He didn't think twice about a saddle. He jumped on bare back and cantered his horse into the town.

Jack slowed when he reached the town. Kate was shoving apples angrily into a brown sack. Jack trotted towards her. "Kate!" He called. Kate turned, saw him and rolled her eyes. She quickly paid a man for the apples and turned her back on Jack. Jack trotted up to her and walked along side her. "Kate, I'm sorry." He told her. Kate nodded.

"Okay." She said. Jack noticed how fast she walked and soon he noticed they where far out of the town.

"Okay? No! No, this isn't just okay, Kate. Stop!" He ordered pulling his horse to a stop but Kate kept walking. "Kate, stop!" She didn't stop. "I order you to stop, Ms. Austen!" Jack thundered. A few people around them came to a stop. "I said I am sorry and I expect to be forgiven not ignored like some peasant!" He yelled at her. Kate turned around and curtseyed.

"Of course, your highness, my mistake." She said quietly. It sounded like she was crying. Jack sighed. She was starting at the ground, shoulders drooping. Jack sighed.

"Oh, Kate." He dismounted and walked towards her. "Oh, Kate, I said I was sorry." He paused. "I really didn't mean it, what I said was terribly rude." He told her. "Don't you think?" He asked, hoping to get her to speak to him like Jack, not like Prince Jack.

Kate shook her head. "No, I am just some peasant, I'm your highness. I was rude to ignore you." She murmured.

"Kate, please speak to me like Jack." He asked. Kate sighed.

"Fine." She looked up at and the look in her eyes made Jack take a step back. If looks could kill, Jack would be dieing slowly and painfully. "Fine! _Jack_ I trusted you…you…you big jerk! And you forgot everything I taught you yesterday just because you weren't getting your way! What's wrong with you anyways?" Kate was nearly screaming and was right up in his face. "You can't properly rule a whole town let alone a country, if you throw a fit and loose your mind, loose politeness, loose manners, and loose respect just because you don't get your way! And where the hell were you this morning? I was waiting by your stupid castle since sunrise! You promised me!" Kate finished and glared at him. "So, what's your excuse?" Jack winced and swallowed.

"My…maid…didn't…wake…me?" Jack whispered, his back up against the horse. He hadn't realized how important this was to Kate, and how much emotion she clearly had.

"_Oh, my maid didn't wake me_!" Kate shrieked in a high pitched voice. "_Oh, woe is me! My maid wasn't on time!_ I get up before sunrise every morning with out some brainless maid there!" Kate yelled. "I bet you can hardly get dressed in the morning with out someone there to tell you what to do!" With that Kate came forward and grabbed the string on his shirt and ripped it off, the string coming out and the shirt hanging open.

Jack and Kate both looked shocked. Kate looked his chest carefully, making Jacks heart pick up speed, and then at the string in her hand. Jack looked at the string and her face. Kate handed it to him and started at his face intently. Jack very slowly tied his shirt back up, aware that Kate was starting at him and his chest.

Jack looked back up at Kate when he was finished.

"Sorry." Kate said. Jack nodded. "So…um…are we still on?" She asked quietly. Jack nodded.

"So, lets go to the castle then." Jack told her. He grabbed his horse's reins and they set off. Jack thought about only two things although he should have thought of more. He thought about how much he liked to know that she was looking at his chest and how glad he was that she was that upset he didn't come on time.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack laughed as Kate made a comment about the squirrels running by the creek they sat at.

They were lying on the grass, that day's lesson forgotten, and making jokes and just talking. Although, Jack knew he wasn't supposed to be anything other then professional with this girl had did anyways. But he knew, even if he felt for her more then just a teacher, she would be his friend.

They wandered through the castle for a few hours, Kate asking about the jobs people did and then telling him how he could get them to help his people. Jack had listened and studied her face carefully through out the session. And every time Kate saw Jack studying her intensely she's giggle nervously and glance away. After a few hours and a huge, delicious lunch in the library, supplied by the cooks of the castle (Kate protested to this, trying to each her own lunch until she saw the food itself.) Kate suggested the go out side for a break.

This break lasted longer then a few minutes. They moved wandered around the huge courtyards, Kate admired the green grass and colorful flowers. Jack and her had walked to the bridge overtop of a calm river with a small waterfall in front of them.

"It's not fair." Kate said suddenly. Jack stopped laughing and looked at her.

"You get such beautiful land." She told him. "All around ours is hideous. I would stay here forever if I could."

Jack suddenly had an urge to tell her to but stopped himself.

"I'm sorry." He told her. Kate looked down at her feet, which where dangling off the edge. Kate shook her head and suddenly plunged herself into the water below. "Kate!" Jack yelped and went right in after her. He went the luke warm water and shot right back up. He saw Kate laughing so hard he thought she might collapse. The water was only hip deep.

"You should have seen your face." Kate choked out. "I've never seen anyone looking so surprised." Jack began to chuckle, which quickly turned into hilarity like Kate. Kate grabbed Jacks shoulder she was laughing so hard and Jack clutched onto her. Suddenly a voice rang out that sobered them up quickly.

"Jack!" Margo said calmly but angrily. Another woman was with her that Kate didn't recognize. Kate did know authority when she saw it and that woman was ringing with is so Kate curtsied twice. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Uh…" Jack glanced at Kate and tried not to laugh. "We fell in. Mom, this is Kate Austen, Kate…my mom, Queen Margo. Um…and Princesses Juliet." Jack deiced to leave out the part that he might marry her. Kate smiled at Juliet. Jack noticed that they were still holding each other. He quickly let go of her and she did the same. Jack stepped out of the river and pulled Kate up as well. Juliet looked at Jack with judgment all over her face. "Umm…Juliet…Kate's teaching me." He told her, he felt he needed to explain.

Juliet scoffed. "Please, what could a peasant teach anyone?" She snapped.

"How to show a little respect that's what!" Jack said angrily stepping in front of Kate. Juliet looked taken aback, so did Margo and Jack felt shocked. Where had that come from? Since when had he become so protective over Kate?

"Jack…" Margo said nervously. "Maybe you should tell Ms. Austen that you've had enough of swimming with the fish for one day and go and have dinner with Juliet." Jack started at his mother for a few moments.

"I'd like to a moments privacy with _Kate_ if you don't mind." Jack snarled. Margo nodded and her and Juliet set off before Kate could curtsy. Jack glared at them for a moment and then turned to Kate. "I'd like to apologize for my mothers rude behavior and Juliet..."

"Why do you know her?" Kate asked suddenly. Jack looked down.

"Um…I might marry her." Jack answered even though it was a rude question.

"Oh." Kate replied.

Jack looked up. "Yeah," He whispered coming closer to her. "She um…she doesn't really care about her people…I don't…she's very nice otherwise." He reassured.

"Don't tell me that." Kate whispered, looking fixedly into Jacks eyes. "I'm not the one who's marrying her. I don't need to assure myself that it's a I do love her and that I do want to marry her."

"I'm not telling you that because…" Jack looked down and realized Kate was right. He didn't want to marry Juliet and he lay awake at night telling himself how wonderful she was and if he wasn't doing that he was thinking how wonderful Kate was…Jack nearly kicked himself. He wasn't supposed to think of Kate that way and he knew it. "She just might rule the place you live on someday Kate, I thought that would be important to you." He snapped.

"It is important to me, Jack! But you'll be in charge. That's why I'm not worried." She told him in a calm voice. Jack looked into her eyes and saw that she was serious and that she cared for him. "I had better go." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow _before_ sunrise."

Jack chuckled and made his way to the castle, ignoring the strange looks people gave him because he was soaking wet.

Jack ate dinner with Juliet, trying his hardest to focus on her and not on how Kate looked when she fell into the river.

Sorry tthat its kinda short. R AND R!!! Suggested review: Should Jack marry Juliet? And if not how should Jack tell his mom and dad he won't mary Juliet? If yes how should he tell Kate?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Kate was waiting out side the castle at sunrise for half an hour when Jack sprinted to her. Jack stopped, panted for a minute and then spoke.

"I have the greatest idea." Jack breathed.

"Really?" Kate gasped in excitement. "Me too!" Her eyes were shinning.

"You go first!" Jack urged.

"Be on time for once!" Kate snapped angrily. Jack smiled innocently.

"Sorry." He said sadly but before Kate could say anything he started to get excited again. "We could open a kitchen! I could get someone of my cooks to feed the hungry!" He declared. Kate smiled at him.

"That's a fantastically wonderful idea, Jack." Kate praised. "How will the hungry pay?" She asked curiously. Jack paused and his face fell. "You could always pay them and then they could sell the things for free, or just really inexpensive food." She explained. Jack nodded.

"Yes, I believe we can do this. Now, I just need to convince my parents…" He said. She beamed at Kate. "Kate! I'm going to do this!" He said grabbing her and hugging her tightly. They spun in a circle Kate squealing as they did so. Jack set her down and grinned. His arms where still rapped around her. Kate smiled at him shyly. Jack kept grinning and brought his head closer to hers, his eyes shutting. Kate quickly realized that he wanted to kiss her and backed away.

"How do we convince your parents?"

* * *

"So, how about it?" Jack asked in parents anxiously. He had suggested his kitchen idea that night at dinner to them. Juliet had scoffed when she had first heard of it but when Jack looked at her she smiled at him.

"Well, as long as we don't have to deal with it then fine." Christian, Jacks father, told him. Jack grinned and thanked them.

After dinner Jack was reading a book in the library when Juliet came in. She sat down and rapped her arms around Jack. Jack glanced up for only a moment.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello, what are you reading?" She asked tightening her grip on him. Her arms were around his neck and she has sitting half way onto the red soft chair. Jack tensed.

"Um…something by Shakespeare." Jack told her. She nodded. She gave him a kiss on the head. Jack sighed in annoyance.

"Are we getting married, Jack?" She asked. Jack frowned and looked up at her.

"I don't know." He told her. Juliet sighed. "I don't like you very much." He told her. Juliet nodded. "But everyone else I hate more." He dropped the book and put his head in his hands.

"What are you going to do? Marry a peasant?" She asked with disgust in her voice.

Jack felt his whole body blush. "No, I can't." He told her. "I guess I'm going to marry you." He told her. She pulled him away from his hands and kissed him.

"Good."

* * *

Kate was in town with her sister taking to Sawyer when suddenly Charlie came bounding down the street. "The prince is getting married!" He yelped. Kate dropped her bag in shock.

"What?" She asked quietly. She didn't know why but she felt so hurt and felt so much pain she thought she might die.

"He's marring Princesses Juliet!" Charlie told her again. Kate's eyes traveled away from Charlie's face to the castle she could barely see in the distance. "Kate?" He asked. Kate felt a hand slip into hers. She looked down and Helen, her little sitter looked up at her with concern.

"Katie?" She asked. Kate felt tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Kate nodded.

"Lets go home, Helen." She pulled her sister along and then Kate realized something. This would only hurt her for one reason. She loved Jack.

**Will Jack really marry Juliet? Should Kate tell Jack she loves him? And how will he respond?**


	7. Chapter 7

Kate was standing outside the castle for almost an hour after sunrise when she decided not to wait for Jack. Kate wandered around the courtyard for another hour, looking for him. She went to the bridge they were at before and he wasn't there. She then decided to into town and see if he was waiting for her there. She got to town and looked everywhere and he was no where to be seen. Kate sighed and walked back to the castle, when to the bridge and sat down to eat lunch. Kate suddenly heard to people laughing. She followed the laughter. She turned around a corner and saw Jack and Juliet sitting on a stone bench giggling.

Kate's heart shattered into millions of pieces at the sight. She started at them for a few moments, not sure if she should just leave or if she should tear Juliet's hair out or kill Jack for ditching their lesson and loving another women.

Kate hated herself for being stupid enough to fall in love with a prince. There was no way she could ever marry him and there she was, madly, desperately in love with him, while he was going to marry another woman. Kate sighed and turned around.

"Kate!" She heard Jack exclaim. Kate decieded to ignore him and walked away. She was at the front of the castle when someone grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "Kate!" Jack breathed. He studied her face which she was sure had 'heart broken' written all over it.

"Why did you not come to the lesson today, Jack?" She demanded.

"I-I-…" Jack didn't know how to answer. "I just, Kate, I'm marrying Juliet. I need to plan the wedding…" He said slowly not looking her in the eye. "You are sad, Kate."

"Of course I'm sad, Jack." Kate said her voice full of tears. Jack pulled her closer, rapping his arms around her waist. "Jack you don't love her." She told him.

"Then who am I going marry? I have to marry someone royal."

"Do you _have_ to?" She asked curiously.

"Well…no, but my parents want me to, and if he I didn't have to…who am I going to marry?"

"Jack, maybe just for once you think about what you want instead of what other people want." Kate pulled away and looked at him. "Think about what you want, Jack. What will make you the happiest. Do what's best for you and no one else." She told him firmly. "And that's why…Jack…" She breathed. "What I want is you." Jacks face was shocked. "I love you, Jack." She started at his face. He only looked shocked. They stood there for a few minutes. "Ok." She whispered. "Ok, I get it. A peasant can't love a prince and a prince can't love a peasant." She had tears trailing out of her eyes. "I guess I'll see you later." And Kate took off in a run and although she heard Jack call her name she didn't turn around. Kate ran all the way into town, out of the town, and to her house in the country and up into her room. Were she stayed until dinner.

**I'm sorry its so short. Should Jack chase after her? Should Kate come back to Jack? Does Jack love Kate? CAN Jack marry a peasant? **


	8. Chapter 8

Days passed, and days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Jack and Juliet were to be married in 6 months. Jack had not left the castle for a few weeks, not even for the ball. In those last three months Kate had never been more depressed. Not only that, but in three months Kate had wanted to commit suicide. She couldn't figure not she had fallen for Jack. He was her friend, not her lover. But Kate wanted him as a lover, as a partner, a husband and she couldn't have that.

But, there was another thing keeping Kate so low. In had not rained since before Kate had first started teaching Jack. Over 5 months had gone by with out a drop of rain. They were in a serious drought. Kate had not eaten three meals a day in one month, just to make sure her younger sister was not hungry. Claire hadn't eaten in a while so her child was not hungry. But that night Kate had a plan.

That night Kate bottomed up her long robe and tossed the hood over top of her head. She went out to her fathers stable and awoke the Shetland pony that was sleeping. "Come on, we have to go, and be quite!" Kate walked with the pony all way to the castle. Not caring if people walking by saw her. But when she got in sight of the castle, Kate tied the middle aged pony to a tree. "Stay." She said to as if it was dog and set off to the castle.

Every noise Kate heard she froze, stiff as a board. Then she'd keep going. She could barely see anything in the thick wood but kept going anyways. Soon, Kate was past the castle barrier of the tiny river. Kate looked at the side door to the castle. She smirked. Once single guard was standing there, and he was sleeping.

_This is too simple! Its amazing! _Kate thought to herself and ran past the guard as quietly as she could. For the next half hour Kate snuck in and out of the kitchen, stealing all the food she could hold and placing it outside in the bushes. The guard never stirred once. Just as Kate was about to leave light flickered in the door way. Kate spun around and saw Jack standing there, holding one single candle.

"Kate!" Jack breathed.

"Jack!" Kate gasped.

"What are you doing here!?" They asked in perfect unison.

"I'm getting food! What do you think? I _live_ here!" Jack snapped.

"Oh." Kate replied. "I'm getting food too…"

"You are stealing for me?"

"Yes."

"Kate!" Jack nearly yelled. Kate frowned. "God, you could be hanged for this! You can't steal food from royalty!"

"Jack, we are in a _drought_, we are _starving_." Kate said emotion in her voice. She approached Jack and he put the candle down. "How could you not care? How could you be so low? And selfish? And such a…" But Kate didn't finish her sentence, because Jacks lips were firmly pressed against hers. Kate let out a low moan as he prided open her mouth. "Jack!" Kate gasped again. Jack pulled away and wiggled out of his and long bed shirt. Kate back away slightly. Jack stood before Kate, in only his underwear.

"Now you." Jack came forward and pulled Kate's robe off as well. He managed to wiggle her out of her long brown dress as well. Jack looked down her body. "You are beautiful." And he kissed her again, but this time, on the collar bone and the breasts.

"Jack- have you ever- done this before?" Kate gasped out, her heart was beating fast, in fear and excitement. Jack looked up at her sheepishly.

"Well…yes actually…I have." Jack admitted. Kate frowned. "I know, its bad, but…have you?" Kate shook her head. Jack smiled and pulled off his underwear. "You'll love it."

* * *

The next morning Kate woke up in the kitchen floor, naked, of the royal family. She looked next to her, no Jack and his clothing was gone. Kate gasped. "Jack!" She called. He didn't answer but instead two guards burst in, followed closely by Juliet and Jack. Kate grabbed her clothing and tossed it over her body. 'Jack?' She mouthed. Jack didn't make eye contact.

"Arrest her!" Juliet ordered. "She seduced the prince and forced him to take his clothes of and do unthinkable things with her! And she tried to steal food from the castle!" Juliet covered her face. "My poor prince." She faked sobbed. The two guards reached forward, knocked Kate to her knees, which hurt because of the hard wood floors, the tied up her hands and shoved rope in her mouth. Kate didn't try and struggle, but instead was dragged away into the dungeon below the castle.

* * *

"Juliet…that was unnecessary." Jack yelled in their room later.

"No it wasn't. You can't be in love with a peasant!" Juliet laughed from where she was sewing on the silky bed.

"And if I am?" Jack demanded. Juliet looked up, with a surprised and questioning look on her face.

"Are you?" She chocked out. Jack started at her.

"No, no, I'm not _in love_ with Kate." Jack scoffed. He went over and sat down in the soft plush chair. Jack started at Juliet. Juliet looked sad. Jack felt sad.

"I can't believe you, Jack, you are in love with a peasant." Juliet tossed her sewing down and stormed out of the room.

"Oh no," Jack said. "I'm in love with Kate." Jack tossed his head back and then he grinned.

The night at dinner Juliet didn't make eye contact with anyone and Jack didn't say anything. Christian and Margo talked cheerfully, laughing and smiling at each other. "So, Jack, we know the punishment for Ms. Austen." Jack stiffened and saw Juliet look up out of the corner of his eye. "She's going to be publicly beaten."

**Does Jack stop them? Does he tell Kate he loves her? Does Kate accept that love?**

**Click that lovely little botton we all know and love and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Sooooo sorry for the wait! I got in trouble at school and my computer was taken away! HAHA. I'm such a rebel. Enjoy, gals and guys!_

Kate was dragged out of her cell around lunch time the next day. She was pulled along out of the darkness of the dungeon to the bright of day. She squinted into the sun and tried to see what was about her. She was dragged onto a large wooden platform. Finally Kate could see and what she saw made her blood run cold. Her whole village was there. Her family, her friends and the royal family. Some people had tomatoes and other foods. She gulped loudly. She looked at her guards. They had big wooden sticks and chains. Kate felt hot tears prickle at the back of her eyes.

Then she looked at Jack. He sat on a wooden platform opposite her and held Juliet's hand, he was hardly holding it, and gripping the arm of his chair for dear life. His eyes wide and starting at her. Then he looked away and Kate felt a wooden stick come and slam down hard on her back. Kate felt to her knees and she knew they were bleeding. A tomato came from no were and hit her on the face. Kate let out a sob of agony as another whack came and hit her arm. It began to bleed also. Foods were being tossed and she was being hit and tied up and chocked. Sobbing hysterically Kate kept starting at Jack who would never look up.

Kate was shoved back into her cell. She fell to the floor and landed onto her back where she cried louder and harder then ever. Painful sobs racking her body over and over again. "Jack!" She called out though she knew he wouldn't hear her. "Jack!" She screamed again. She glad there were no other prisoners around right now. "Jack!"

"Kate." He said. Kate sat up and stood up and stopped crying.

"Jack?"

"Oh, Kate." He blurted out. "Kate, I love you." Kate sobbed again and ran to the bars. They began to frantically kiss one another, as if it was last opportunity they had. Which it very well could be. They pulled away for air.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"I didn't, Juliet found out."

"No, you, half brain! Let me beaten!" Kate broken down crying again, at the memory and embarrassment of it, instead of the pain of her wounds this time. "Jack." She managed to say. "I love you. Why did you do that?" Jack reached through the bars and stroked Kate's hair lovingly.

"I couldn't Kate. It would look horrible for me, Kate. I'm a _prince_." He explained.

Kate yanked away from Jacks hand which she had been leaning into. "If you loved me you'd defend me till the end, Jack!"

"Kate I do love you!"

"Prove it."

Juliet dashed up the stone stairs and burst into the courtyard and saw King Christian and Queen Margo walking around peacefully. "Your majesty! Austen tried to murder Jack!"

A few knights, Christian, Margo and Juliet burst into his room as Jack pulled his pants off. Jack stopped where he was and started at them, completely confused. "My baby!" Margo and Juliet screamed and flung themselves around Jack, who swayed on the spot in his underwear. "Did she hurt you, my darling?" His mother asked, stroking his hair and kissing his cheek.

"She…?"

"She tried to kill him!"

"Who….?"

"Austen! Kate Austen! She tried to kill Jack with the butter knife we gave her to eat!" Juliet exclaimed. Jack turned and looked at her.

"We'll have to hang the witch before she hurts you again, won't we my baby?" Margo cooed gently to her son, still gently rubbing his face and hair. Jack frozen and looked at his father who nodded slowly.

"Yes, in a week we'll hang her." He agreed. Jack began to cry, right there, in front of everyone he broken down in tears. Jack stumbled onto his bed, while trying to pull his pants back on. He fell down face first and sobbed quietly. "Just a little bit upset about what you went through right, son?" His dad asked.

Jack looked up and saw his father looking at him curiously.

_Does Jacks father know that Jack is in love with Kate? Will he allow it? Is there more to him then meets the eye? Will Kate be hanged? How can she escape it??_


	10. Chapter 10

After the door to Jacks bedroom shut Jack sat up and started to pull his pants all the way up his legs. Jack jumped and dropped his pants again when someone coughed from the corner of his room. His father was still there. "Dad…hi." Jack said nervously when seeing his father. "Can I help you?" He asked. He pulled his pants up all the way up and made sure they were secure.

"No, but I can help you." Christian said. "Are you in love with this girl?" He asked his son. Jack froze and turned his face to one side and started at him from one eye.

"No…I'm not." Jack said slowly. Christian smiled.

"Good, well then, we can hang her with no problem." Christian got up and brushed his hands off on his pants. "I'll tomorrow at breakfast and if not then at the hanging, son." His dad walked to the door and stopped when Jack called him back.

"I love her." Jack said quietly. Christian stopped at the door.

"Do you know how I met your mother?" He asked, still facing the door.

"Yeah…she was betrothed to you when she was born…" He had known this story since he was younger. His father didn't answer. "Right?" Jack gulped hard.

"You're mother was a servant at the castle. I fell in love with her before she fell in love with me." Christian said slowly and he sounded uneasy. "I had to beg her to marry me. That's why she doesn't want you with Kate. She loves you and wants you to be happy with out suffering for someone lower in society then you are."

"But…if I wanted to marry her…I could?" Jack asked slowly. Christian nodded. "How?" Jack asked urgently taking a step towards Christian. His father turned around.

"When Margo finally agreed to marry me it was out of my hands like it is for you now. It was out of my parents hands. It was in the hands of the people of society, the people we rule and take care of. Although Margo and I don't consider it important, they _do_ have a large say in who rules them, however."

"But then…" Jack trailed off. No one liked Juliet.

"Their opinion only counts if the person is not royalty, Jack." Jack nodded. "And now I will tell you how you can save her."

"Sun, I need your help." Jack exclaimed rushing up to Sun.

"Yes, your majesty?" She asked as she curtseyed.

"I need to you help me save Kate."

"I'm sorry, you highness, but that's against the Queens orders." Sun said somberly.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed. "What did she say?"

"I was given instructions not to tamper with any prisoners despite other commands." She said looking down. Jack started at her and then took of to find Olivia.

"Charlie!" Jack yelled, jumping off his horse and running to the door. He banged and smashed against the wooden door. "Charlie Pace! Please! Open up!" Jack banged and kicked harder.

The door swung open.

"Your highness!" Charlie was surprised. He held his new born son in his arms and forgot to bow. "How may I help you, come in, come in!"

"No," Jack panted. "No, no, Charlie I _need_ your help…"

"Would you like me to play at the castle…I'll grab my music…just one…"

"No!" Jack shouted. "I need you to save Kate!" Charlie froze, he had his back turned to Jack as he was just running of to grab his music. He slowly turned around.

"Excuse me?" He murmured.

"I need you to save Kate…to help me…"

"Me? Save Kate!" Charlie thundered. "You broke her heart, Prince Jack!" Charlie roared. "YOU save her!" And with that he slammed the door on Jacks face. Jack blinked.

"Sawyer?!" Jack yelled while throwing rocks at his window. "Sawyer get out here!" Sawyer knelt out the window and was hit on the head with a rock.

"Ow!" Sawyer yelled. "Oh! Jacko!" An emotion crossed over his face and Jack knew that Sawyer knew why he was here. "I'll help."

That morning Kate was tried and groggy. She hadn't slept all night, she was _terrified_. A guard had just came and told her that she was going to be hanged and she had immediately woken up. Today was the day she was going to _die_. She saw a guard in black begin to walk towards her and she let out one shaky sob. The guard opened the heavy metal door and pulled her out. He tied her hands roughly with rope that was scratchy and he made them tight. Kate was then being pulled by him.

She didn't really acknowledge what she saw. She first went thought of her mother and father, and how she hoped they wouldn't be in the crowd. And then Helen, if she saw Kate die…

She tried her hardest not to cry. She wasn't going to cry today.

She then thought of Sawyer and why she couldn't have given him one chance with her. Charlie and Claire and their new born Aaron. Born Aaron, living under the rule of Juliet.

Then Jack.

She thought back to when she first met him…down by the stream, the look on his face when he first saw her. It was like she was a goddess in hell. And then her tearing his shirt open. Kate laughed slightly and the guard turned to look at her. She stopped laughing. Then she thought of when they were in the water together, all wet and sopping, just laughing. She smiled and then grinned wildly. And when they had last kissed. She sighed peacefully. Her mind was surprisingly calm, but her heart was beating frantically, as if it wanted to beat its self out first, or that it wanted to get in as many beats before it couldn't beat at all.

Then she stepped into the sunlight. The whole town was there. Claire was looking down, Charlie holding Aaron against his chest. Helen with her eyes squeezed shut and her mom and dad. They were crying. The people who had thrown foods before no longer held any, their hats were taken respectfully off their heads. No one made eyecontact. No one except for one.

Sawyer was standing at the front of the crowd, grinning at her. Kate looked at him curiously, she cocked her head. He grinned wider and Kate felt resentment flow through her. She looked away. The pulled her onto the hallow platform.

It had no bottom, Kate noticed for the first time. There was only one guard, the one leading her. He was to big for her to take on. He led her up the steps onto the bottomless platform.

She scanned the crowd for Jack but didn't see him. She felt a bag go over her head and she couldn't see anything.

She thought to all the morning she spent with Jack. Happy, peaceful quite morning. No one was scowling at them. The sun wasn't harshly burning their faces. It was calm, and it was just them. She grasped those memories. She held it tightly in her mind made herself try and feel that feeling. The feeling Jack gave her.

The noose slipped around her neck.

The last thing she wanted was to experience when she was him and they were just…in love with each other. Neither had really spoken it yet…but it was like they had subconsciously known it. She had loved that.

They pulled the trap door. She fell.

But then, she stopped. Someone was holding her up, supporting her. Kate frowned and wiggled a bit. Then it hit her. Sawyer. Suddenly she heard cries. And foot steps. One heavy thud, then a cutting noise, more screaming, and then suddenly, she was scooped up! Kate gasped in surprise as someone _ran off_ with her.

Kate was thrown harshly onto a horse! She didn't know if she was in the back or the front so reached forward and grabbed onto a mans arms…she felt him slightly…this seemed familiar.

They rode for about 30 minutes, Kate tried to speak but the noose was still around her neck and it hurt to speak. They stopped. She was pulled of the horse and the noose and bag came off. Soon pair of lips were pressed firmly into hers and her back against the horse. Kate moaned passionately, she recognized the kisses, the lips and the tongue. All were Jacks. Jack rubbed his hands up and down her body and Kate began breathing heavily.

"Jack, wait…slow down." She giggled. Jack pulled away and grinned. "What happened back there?" She asked.

"Sawyer was in the front to catch you to keep you from actually being hanged; I knocked out the guard, and cut you free and took off." He explained. Kate sighed and launched herself on him. Jack chuckled as they began kissing feverishly again. He ran his hands through her hair, despite that they were greasy, and he rubbed himself against her, inciting an excited groan from Kate.

"Jack…" Kate pulled away again. "What now?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do we go back? Their bound to find us." She said.

"Exactly, we sit here and we wait." And with that he leaned forward and they began to kiss again.

What shall happen:o:o:o!!! Hehe. Will they let them marry?


	11. Chapter 11

"Prince! Prince Jack!" A man yelled, charging forward down the dirt road. Jack stood up and pulled Kate up with him. "What are you doing?" The man gasped after bowing slightly on his horse.

"Remove Juliet from the castle."

"Excuse me?" The man asked, he raised one blonde eyebrow.

"You heard me. Remove her from the castle and me and my…" He glanced at Kate. "Bride to be will come back."

Kate and the man both gasped.

"Bride to be?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"Oh." Kate and the man both said. The guard turned around on his black horse and took off down the road.

Kate span to Jack and smacked him hard in the chest. "Ow!" Jack exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?"

"You didn't even ask!" She exclaimed.

"A-I-well…" Jack trailed off. "Do you _want_ to marry me?"

"Of course I do!"

Less then three months later Jack and Kate were untied as a king and queen. Kate's family choose to remain in their old house, and continue to farm. However, they were happy for Jack and Kate.

Jacks father died a few months after they were married and his mom followed shortly after. They buried them side by side at a church Jack had built next to the medical center he also had built.

Sawyer, sad for loosing Kate, but happy that she was so happy, finally meets a girl in the town, Brandy and started to see her frequently.

To say the least, Jack and Kate were very, very, happy as a married couple. The end.

**Okay, I dunno what happened but it should work this time...I deleted the previous stuff from the document and then I guess it didn't save correctly or something. Anyways, yes I know this chapter sucks. But if you are gunna say it sucks at least tell me one good thing about the chapter. As I said before, if I did a sequal it wouldn't come out untill April. But if you do want one please tell me. The sequal would mostly be about Kate adjusting to castle and royal life...maybe a Jabie in there somewhere. I don't know. Anyways, thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
